


No Reality Better

by HydraDahl



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:27:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraDahl/pseuds/HydraDahl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Reality where Joe West is in a relationship with Harrison Wells, they are Iris and Barry's parents. <br/>Joe comes home late on Christmas from police work and finds that this time something changes. <br/>Fluff, lots of it. <br/>:)</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Reality Better

Joe pulled his jacket close, unfolding his collar against the snow the street lights lit up the walkway, all the houses in the neighbourhood were quiet. There was a distant barking of a dog all the lights were off inside, he should be quiet so as not to wake anyone. Every Christmas he did this, sneaking home after being called out on police business, Detective Chyre would be pulling up outside impatiently tapping his fingers against the steering wheel. And every time Joe would climb into the police car and look back at Iris and Barry in the window waiting for him to come home. The last Christmas Joe looked back but they weren’t in the window they weren’t waiting for him. This time he had been gone all day and it was ten o’clock at night, they’d be in bed by now. Joe climbed the steps cautiously, they were fairly slippery, he would have to remind the kids about that in the morning it was fairly slippery outside. 

He fumbled in his jacket pocket for the key, the icy breeze blowing against his face. Finally he had the door open, it was dark inside he did his best to keep quiet while he hung up his snow covered coat and his fedora, piling the case files and paperwork on the table beside the door. It was warm inside and he swore he heard some rustling, spinning around ready for action.

The Christmas tree lit up in brilliant green and red “There’s an intruder! Arrest him quick!” came a familiar voice and Joe was attacked by two children, Iris tackled him to the ground, and Barry goodness was he getting taller read him his rights “You’re under arrest” he announced.  
Joe laughed a broad smile on his face “You’ll never take me alive!” he lifted Iris and Barry over his shoulders and carried them to the couch, dropping them down he made for the backdoor their laughter trailed after him. The backdoor was being guarded though and Joe skidded to a stop “Oh no I’ve been cornered!” Iris grabbed his right leg and Barry his left. 

“Hey Joe” Harrison smiled he’d been assigned as backup by the kids, the candle in the kitchen where they had no doubt been hiding flickered illuminating blue eyes, the ever soft expression. Joe felt his heart skip a beat “Hey” he breathed leaning in to place a kiss on Harrison’s lips, in was chaste but perfect. Any kissing longer than a few seconds always incurred a “Ewww” from the kids.

“You waited?” Joe always felt guilty for missing Christmas but they had waited for him this time. “We did” Harrison nodded and the kids let Joe go from their custody, “Can we open the presents now?” Iris asked with excitement “Sure” Barry looked at Iris and then it was a race “Hey no super speed Barry!” she complained as they ran into the lounge room. Joe turned as Harrison moved closer in a flash of red lightening “How was it today?” he smoothed his hand over Joe’s cheek, and Joe leaned into the warm touch placing his hand over Harrison’s “It was just another day, I missed you all so much” and with that Joe pulled Harrison closer, wrapping his arms around his waist and Harrison wrapped his own around Joe’s neck “We missed you too Joe” they kissed for more than an “Ewww” worthy time. Joe savoured the kiss, he could feel his breath being stolen away and he tightened his hold pressing Harrison against him. This was home, he could live in this moment forever; Iris and Barry laughing in the distance, the warm of the house as snow pattered on the windows and the man he loved in his arms.

It was then he noticed the smell of apple pie and broke the kiss “You made pie?” Harrison smiled “We made pie” and Joe laughed imagining the three of them in the kitchen baking together. “Come on we should go and see” Joe let Harrison lead him into the lounge room where Iris and Barry were playing together. Iris played with a toy that Joe had bought her while Barry was reading a book about science that Harrison had no doubt bought him. “Dad look what we got!” Joe moved to sit on the couch while the kids crowded him.

After an hour of unwrapping gifts and eating Apple pie Joe returned from the kitchen to find Iris and Barry sleeping under the tree, Barry had his Superhero comic in his hand while Iris was lying in a position that looked rather uncomfortable. Harrison followed him in and they decided to put the kids to bed. “Hey I think its bedtime” Joe whispered as he lifted Iris into his arms, Harrison carried Barry on his hip, his face was buried against Harrison’s shoulder the comic book still hanging from his hand.

Joe pulled the blanket over Iris’ shoulders and smiled “Goodnight baby” she was fast asleep, Barry woke when Harrison turned out his light “Can you stay a while longer?” came the small voice and Harrison nodded “Of course” he ran his fingers through Barry’s short hair and the speedster closed his eyes “Goodnight Barry”.

The only light in the lounge room was the Christmas tree, all the rubbish stuffed in a garbage bag in the corner with small shreds of paper still littered the floor. Harrison was lying on his side to accommodate Joe who lied on his back taking up most of the couch, Harrison lay mostly on top of Joe his head pressed against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat, smoothing circles on Joe’s side with his fingers.   
Harrison moved to see Joe who met his eyes, Harrison’s face glowed with sparkling green and red from the tree. “Thankyou.” Joe whispered, and Harrison stared for a while his expression was more that words.

Joe moved to kiss him tenderly “I love you.” Harrison smiled brightly his eyes had the beginnings of happy lines either side, they were both still so young “I love you too.” They stayed like that as the lights glowed in the dark of the room, Joe wouldn’t trade this for anything. The first Christmas that he wouldn’t regret. 

No Reality was better than this.


End file.
